Muñeca
by okashira janet
Summary: Pan era la muñeca de Goku, para ella su abuelito era todo su mundo y aunque todos lo sabían por alguna razón aquella situación empezaba a poner de un extraño humor a Trunks y no es que estuviera celoso… TrunksPan


**MUÑECA**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _Pan era la muñeca de Goku, para ella su abuelito era todo su mundo y aunque todos lo sabían por alguna razón aquella situación empezaba a poner de un extraño humor a Trunks y no es que estuviera celoso…_

Dragon Ball GT y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, debemos la invención a Akira Toriyama maestro de maestros y claro a Toei Animation. Escribo esto con el simple afán de entretener.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Trunks cuando había empezado él podría haber dicho sin temor a dudas que aquel extraño sentimiento en él había iniciado la noche en que viajando en la nave espacial habían sido testigos de una lluvia de estrellas.

—¡Mira abuelito! —Pan había pegado la naricita contra el vidrio de la nave, sus enormes ojos negros completamente embelesados.

—¡Wow! —Goku había tenido que encaramarse a la ventana para poder echar un ojo, en su estado pequeño escenas como esa le eran comunes.

—¡¿Ya viste Giru?! —La pequeña estaba tan extasiada que parecía querer a toda costa que todo el mundo compartiera su alegría, su rostro estaba siendo iluminado por los cientos de estrellas que caían fuera.

—¡Las estrellas están cayendo todas! —Goku gritó con energía, Trunks sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hasta ellos, en acto reflejo colocó una mano enguantada sobre la cabeza de Pan, había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo con la alborotada melena de Goku, pero debía recordarse a si mismo que a pesar de su infantil apariencia en realidad era un hombre de la edad de su padre al que le debía respeto.

—Es normal que ocurran lluvias de estrellas en el espacio. —Trunks les aclaró con una suave sonrisa.

—¡Wow! —Los dos Son abrieron grande la boca, Giru revoloteó alrededor de ellos repitiendo su nombre con emoción.

—Ya se esta acabando. —Goku pegó lo más posible la respingada naricita contra el vidrio.

—Tan bonito que se veía. —Pan pegó la frente a la ventana, ambos mantuvieron sus posturas hasta que la última estrella hubo caído.

—¡Eso fue genial! —Luego los dos alzaron los brazos al cielo emocionados para gran desencanto de Trunks que recibió un golpe de Pan en plena barbilla, así de loca era aquella criatura y a esas alturas se suponía que él debía estar aunque sea medianamente acostumbrado.

—¿Viste cuantas estrellas Pan? —Goku agitó las manos en el aire y echó a correr por la nave con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Eran miles y miles! —Pan lo imitó y prudentemente Trunks se parapeteo contra la pared de la nave y dejo que aquellos dos corrieran como animalillos desaforados ya riendo ya intercambiando sus impresiones ya correteándose uno al otro.

La emoción y la energía les duró más de lo acostumbrado, sinceramente Trunks no podía comprender del todo aquella voluntad loca que recorría los cuerpos de ambos Son, suponía que venía de familia porque Goten era normalmente bastante alocado también, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Gohan tenía una personalidad más tranquila.

—¿En que piensas Trunks? —Cuando menos se lo esperó Goku ya estaba frente a él, sus oscuros ojos viéndolo con curiosidad.

—No, en nada.

—¡Ah bueno! —Goku volvió al milenario arte de chillar esperando que alguien lo alimentara a cambio, Pan lo reconvino de mala manera, luego ambos se carcajearon cuando la nave tuvo que encoger las patitas para no pegar contra un meteorito. Trunks pensó con un suspiro —mientras guiaba la nave a lugares menos escabrosos— que además de la energía desbordante los miembros de la familia Son también compartían una ingenuidad y despiste legendarios y en eso si que era un campeón Gohan.

Sonriendo suavemente Trunks comprobó la hora y puso la nave en automático, pasaba de la medianoche, Goku y Pan hacía un rato habían dejado de pelear por la cena e incluso Giru había dejado de sonar.

Estirando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza el joven echo a andar con un bostezo hacía el tendido que compartía con Goku, para su sorpresa se encontró a ambos niños enredados uno en los brazos del otro, ninguno de los dos llevaba puesto piyama y no parecía muy factible separarlos para llevar a Pan a la hamaca donde dormía.

—Se habrán dormido sin querer. —Arqueando una ceja Trunks les sacó a ambos los zapatos y recordando que Pan se quitaba la pañoleta para dormir se la retiró con suavidad, el suave cabello negro de la pequeña cayó sobre la cara de Goku quien frunció ligeramente la nariz para luego volver a sonreír entre sueños y seguir en su mundo. Trunks no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa, quitándose la playera, los tenis y el pañuelo se acostó a un lado de ellos, estaban un poco ajustados pero siempre y cuando Goku no se removiera en la noche como el trompo loco que solía ser suponía que todo estaría bien.

Para su sorpresa no se quedo dormido inmediatamente, de hecho parecía que su cerebro se resistía a apagarse, soltó un suspiro desganado y giró para un lado y luego para el otro, se puso boca abajo, boca arriba y finalmente contó borreguitos pero nada funcionó. Goku para no perder la costumbre empezó a roncar, aunque a Trunks le pareció que lo estaba haciendo un poco más suave de lo acostumbrado, también le llamó poderosamente la atención que no se había movido de la posición que tenía al principio, ambos bracitos rodeando la cintura de Pan y su alborotada cabeza recargada en el pecho de su nieta.

—Será que sólo a mí me mete el pie en la boca. —Trunks se quejó poniendo mala cara, cuando dormía con Goku siempre terminaba pateado por él, tal vez inconscientemente el Son lo confundía con su padre y quería vengarse. Una sonrisa se pintó en su cara sin que pudiera evitarlo, definitivamente nadie podría confundirlo a él con el terrible Vegeta. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir infructuosamente, estaba pensando en levantarse y prepararse una leche tibia o algo así cuando la nave dio un pequeño bote y los dos pequeños se resbalaron hacía él, Trunks apenas pudo ahogar un "Outch" cuando ambos cuerpecitos se estrellaron contra su estomago, Pan murmuró entre sueños y Goku lloriqueó, pero ninguno de los dos despertó.

—Que confiados. —Trunks intentó regresarlos a su sitio original, pero por alguna razón al final no lo hizo, la cabecita tierna de Pan había terminado recargada en su brazo, su espalda haciendo contacto con su abdomen, su pancita descubierta apenas moviéndose lentamente con cada respiración, sus brazos bien aferrados a la espalda de Goku, como si no quisiera soltarlo. Trunks recordó a Bra cuando era bebe, cuando aún correteaba detrás de él gritando "¡Hermano, hermano!", antes de que su madre le enseñara el poder encerrado en una tarjeta de crédito.

—Abuelito… —Pan susurró entre sueños.

—Pan… —Goku le contestó, una sonrisa dibujándose en su dormida carita. Y Trunks lo supo, que estaban compartiendo el mismo sueño y eran felices en él, en un mundo que él no compartía a pesar de que estaban haciendo equipo para encontrar las esferas del dragón. Se descubrió a si mismo sintiéndose molesto y le sorprendió el grado de infantilismo que estaba encerrado en ese sentimiento, después de todo, ¿qué era él más que un amigo?, ellos en cambio eran familia, la misma sangre corría por sus venas. Y a pesar de saber que era ridículo pensó que le hubiera gustado ser parte de la familia Son, pensó que le hubiera gustado dormir en brazos de su padre como Pan lo hacía en brazos de Goku, pensó que le hubiera gustado que Bra no hubiera crecido tan rápido para poder abrazarla como se hacía con los niños pequeños.

Lentamente y sin meditarlo su brazo rodeó los hombros de Pan y la pegó más a él, acercando ese calor infantil a su cuerpo, ese amor que los niños entregaban sin reservas, le pareció que Goku volvía a sonreír, pero no habría podido decirlo con claridad, estaba oscuro dentro de la nave.

La segunda vez que Trunks sintió aquel extraño sentimiento debido a la relación entre Goku y Pan fue en una reunión "familiar". Aquello ocurrió justo después de que se llevara a cabo el torneo de las artes marciales donde Pan había decidido declinar ser la heredera de su abuelito Satan.

Se habían reunido todos en la corporación capsula y entre unas y otras Goku y Pan habían terminado por contar con pelos y señas todo lo que había pasado mientras el resto del mundo había caído bajo el control del malvado Bebi. Y no era solamente que Goku y Pan habían sido los únicos saiyajin en no caer bajo el poder de aquel malvado sino que también gracias a ella Goku había alcanzado la última transformación, el legendario saiyajin nivel 4.

Trunks era poseído por un sombrío sentimiento ante las aventuras que los dos pequeños relataban sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto lo mal que sentaban sus palabras a los mayores.

—¡Y entonces papá intentó matarme! —Pan estrelló ambas manos en la mesa y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces como para darle mayor fuerza a su declaración—. Pero entonces llegó Oob y me salvo, ¿verdad abuelito Satan?

—¡Sí, así fue! —Satan revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de su nieta, Gohan que estaba sentado a su lado apretó los puños bajo la mesa.

—Ah… —Trunks bajó un poco la cabeza sin saber muy bien que debía decir—. Tú estabas siendo manipulado en ese momento Gohan…

—Estuve a punto de matar a mi hija. —El joven de lentes desvió la mirada al suelo, Videl que se encontraba enfrente también había bajado la cabeza para que nadie mirara que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Pero no eras consciente de…

—¿Entonces por que mi padre pudo detenerse y no hacerle daño cuando estaba convertido en gorila? —Gohan levantó la mirada al lugar donde Pan reía con Goku, Trunks intentó decir algo inteligente pero no se le ocurrió nada—. A veces pienso que mi padre quiere más a mi hija que yo mismo, —Gohan continúo con pesar—, y definitivamente ella lo quiere más a él que a mí.

—No digas eso. —Trunks intentó sonreír, pero apenas le salió una mueca, los sentimientos de Gohan acerca de aquella relación eran tan cercanos a los suyos que le sorprendía.

—Cuando yo era pequeño el señor Piccoro se hizo cargo de mí, aprendí a quererlo como se quiere a un padre y él me quiso como se quiere a un hijo, en aquel entonces yo sentía mucha rabia hacía mi padre y sus descuidos, pensaba que era alguien genial, pero demasiado lejano para tomarlo verdaderamente en cuenta como padre.

—Es que el señor Goku…

—No tienes que decírmelo, —Gohan giró a ver a su padre que en esos momentos engullía una enorme pierna de pollo—, sé que él es así y que cambiarlo resulta imposible, aún así es el hombre más importante en nuestras vidas, pero…

—Entiendo. —Trunks sonrió tenuemente, ¿quién mejor que él para comprender a las personas que no demostraban demasiado sus sentimientos?, su padre era Vegeta después de todo.

—Intente matar a mi hija dos veces. —Gohan apretó su cabeza con ambas manos—. Eso supera por mucho los abandonos de mi padre.

—Bueno… —Trunks titubeó nerviosamente, sin ponerse de acuerdo ambos giraron la mirada a donde Pan y Goku engullían la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Pienso que por primera vez en su vida mi padre esta siendo un verdadero padre, por desgracia me esta quitando a mí ese lugar.

—Pan te quiere mucho.

—Estoy celoso. —Gohan sonrió, una de esas sonrisas grandotas propias de los miembros de la familia Son y que ponían de manifiesto su alma buena—. No puedo evitarlo.

—Supongo que es normal. —Y Trunks no supo si lo decía por Gohan o por él mismo.

—¡Bulma! —El pequeño Goku señaló a su amiga con un dedo interrumpiendo la plática de los dos hombres—. ¡Me dijiste Saiyajin apestoso y le dijiste a Bebi que me matara!

—Ya, ya. —La mujer de cabello azul minimizo los daños con un gesto de su mano—. Estaba siendo controlada ya sabes.

—¡Por tu culpa Bebi volvía y volvía a tener fuerzas y…! —Goku siguió su perorata diciendo que para él que su amiga se había enamorado del extraterrestre, Vegeta arqueó de mala manera su ceja mientras un tic surgía en su frente, Pan le tapó la boca a su abuelito mientras el resto de los presentes prorrumpía en carcajadas.

Gohan observó la escena, sonrió y acomodó los codos sobre la mesa sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Gohan? —Trunks giró hacía él comprobando que estuviera bien.

—Son tan parecidos. —El de lentes ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. Pan es la muñeca de Goku y para ella él es lo más importante y no hay nadie que pueda cambiar eso, ni siquiera yo.

—Bueno… —Trunks quiso hacer una broma de cuando Pan se enamorara pero después de una rápida meditación decidió que aquello no era lo mejor que se le podía decir a un padre.

—Resulta extraño, pero creo que mi padre nunca a querido tanto a nadie, cuando era pequeño siempre me estaba enfrentando al peligro, en cambio a Pan siempre la protege, supongo que debería estar feliz, el hombre más fuerte del universo cuida de mi hija.

—Supongo que si. —Y ambos sonrieron mientras Pan y Goku se escabullían bajo la mesa, el más pequeño de estatura había convencido a su nieta de que era justo que ellos que habían salvado a todos los demás degustaran solos del pastel, por el camino jalaron a Mr. Satan y aunque Oob no sabía muy bien de que iba la cosa también terminó arrastrándose por el suelo con ellos. Trunks que vio como los cuatro se colaban en la cocina sintió algo picar en su pecho, se suponía que él había sido parte de un equipo con ellos, aunque al parecer no lo recordaran.

La tercera vez que Trunks tuvo un pensamiento acerca de la relación entre Goku y Pan fue justo después de que derrotaran a número diecisiete y ciertamente su padre se vio un poco involucrado en eso.

Terminada la pelea que había sido una victoria para ellos gracias a número dieciocho y a Goku el resto de los llamados _guerreros Z_ habían caído hechos polvo, él incluido. De hecho su padre, Vegeta, había tenido que llevarlo casi a rastras en pos de los otros para que lo curaran. No se sentía tan mal por aquel hecho debido a que Gohan y Goten también habían terminado besando el suelo e incluso Oob tuvo que ser remolcado para que alguien lo atendiera.

Se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la nave de su madre, quien para variar se burlaba un poco de ellos, cuando Mr Satan llegó lloriqueando con Pan en brazos, la niña estaba inconsciente aunque no se veía seriamente dañada, al instante Goku saltó como un resorte y estiró sus pequeños bracitos como si quisiera recibirla, obviamente su abuelo materno pasó completamente de aquella idea y le pasó su nieta a Videl quien empezó a moverse de un lado a otro rozando un poco en la histeria antes de que Gohan se la quitara para observarla.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Goku se metía entre las piernas de los adultos intentando ver y preguntando cada tres segundos "¿Pan esta bien, Pan esta bien?", cuestión que nadie se dignaba contestarle, realmente era como si el resto del mundo lo considerara un niño dada su apariencia física.

—Ya cállate Kakaroto. —Finalmente fue su padre quien tomó a Goku de la cola y lo obligó a sentarse a un lado.

—¡Ayyyy de la colita noo! —El Son lloriqueó y Trunks movió un poco la cabeza en señal de negación para luego sonreír débilmente, aunque casi al instante miró de reojo hacía dónde Gohan había ovillado a su hija contra su pecho al tiempo que calmaba a todos diciéndoles que se encontraba bien.

—¡Pan esta bien! —Goku alzó infantilmente los dos brazos al cielo, Trunks giró hacía él con alguna frase de alivio a punto de salir de su boca, pero en lugar de decirla se quedo quieto y con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, Vegeta también miraba a la niña de reojo y parecía como si se hubiera aliviado.

—Oh. —La comprensión llegó hasta él y se sonrojó, era cierto, sin ser verdaderamente consciente del asunto Pan le había salvado la vida a su padre, si no hubiera distraído por un rato a número Diecisiete seguramente Goku no hubiera llegado a tiempo y Vegeta habría muerto, ¡con lo orgulloso que era su padre y ahora le debía algo a una niña!

—Tu nieta es tan estupida como tú Kakkaroto. —Finalmente Vegeta se puso de pie apoyándose en sus rodillas.

—¡No digas eso de Pan! —Goku infló los cachetes y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con algo parecido a la molestia.

—Lo es. —Vegeta arqueó una ceja, estaba haciendo lo de siempre, negando sus sentimientos molestando a alguien.

—¡Es una linda niña y la mejor nieta del mundo!, ¡tú no lo sabes porque no tienes nietos!

—Ni quien los quiera. —Vegeta frunció exageradamente el ceño y luego giró la vista hacia su hijo con tanta fijeza que Trunks sintió que se derretía.

—¿Qué?, —al instante empezó a sudar copiosamente—, ¿por qué me ves?

—Tsk. —Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y se largó, Goku se sentó a un lado de él y empezó a consolarlo por tener un padre tan frío:

—¿Sabías que cuando éramos jóvenes siempre estaba buscando matarme?, bueno, todavía lo hace pero… —Trunks dejó de escuchar a Goku cuando éste empezó a divagar sobre lo mala que era la comida del infierno, en lugar de eso vio como su padre pasaba casi rozando a Gohan, quien en esos momentos hablaba con su madre acerca de algún asunto que tenía que ver con las esferas del dragón, y que no estaba prestando atención.

Fue un movimiento casi fantasmal, pero Trunks pudo verlo, su padre adelantó dos dedos y rozó con las yemas el cabello negro de Pan que caía sobre el brazo de su padre, luego siguió caminando como si nada.

—Creo que a Vegeta también le gusta Pan. —Sobresaltado por aquella afirmación Trunks giró violentamente hacía Goku quien se encontraba sentado con la barbilla apoyada contra sus manos y las piernas flojas en el aire. No supo que decirle, generalmente Goku no prestaba atención a nada y no se daba cuenta de nada.

—"Él lo ha dicho", —se recordó a si mismo mirando de nuevo al frente—, "Pan es la mejor nieta del mundo". —Y era lógico que como tal Goku fuera capaz de ver lo que los demás no veían, porque sólo con ella dejaba de ser el ingenuo despistado de siempre.

Trunks normalmente era un hombre inteligente y audaz, pero para el asunto de los sentimientos era bastante despistado… mucho muy despistado…

—¿Sabes Trunks?, cuando venías del futuro y me dijiste que me moría de un problema cardiaco la verdad no sentí miedo.

—Creo que ese Trunks del futuro no era yo. —Recordaba esa conversación, una que en aquel momento no parecía tener mucho sentido, Goku era la clase de persona que recordaba eventos, los decía sin causa aparente y luego se olvidaba de todo.

—Y cuando me dijiste que eras hijo de Vegeta, ¡eso si me sorprendió!

—Me imagino… —Una sutil sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del joven de cabellos blancos.

—Y solo estaba un poco triste porque si moría no podría pelear con esos seres tan fuertes y tendría que volver a ir al mundo de los muertos donde no me dejan bajar al infierno donde hay muchos buenos oponentes, eso es lo que yo pensaba.

—Como mi padre. —Una sonrisita sarcástica se pintó en el rostro del joven, Goku que estaba sentado en una silla columpió los pies en el aire.

—Por eso estoy muy agradecido contigo por llevarme la medicina que me permitió seguir con vida, pero no fue solamente porque pude pelear con grandes oponentes porque a final de cuentas volví a morirme, ¿cuántas veces he muerto? —Trunks negó con la cabeza, seguramente más de las que ningún otro mortal hubiera soportado—. En fin, —Goku siguió hablando, su mirada se desvió hacía el techo como si cavilara—, la razón por la que estoy agradecido de seguir vivo es porque conocí a Pan y aunque soy distraído y Milk siempre está regañándome por hacer las cosas mal creo que Gohan es algo que salió bien y luego Gohan hizo algo mejor que yo y nació Pan.

—Uh… —Trunks giró lentamente su mirada a Goku que seguía meneando los piecitos en el aire.

—Cuando era niña quería que peleara y fuera más fuerte que todos, porque cuando era tan pequeña me parecía como si fuera uno de mis hijos, pero cuando creció me di cuenta que no era uno de mis hijos y creí que era algo así como Milk y que aunque era fuerte tenía que protegerla, pero luego resultó que era algo aún más diferente y yo no sé lo que es pero sé que si le pasara algo esta vez yo me moriría y no sería como las otras veces que he muerto, esta vez no sería divertido, ni sonreiría, ni pensaría en oponentes fuertes… —Goku bajó la despeinada cabeza viéndose los pies—. Nunca pensé en lo que pasaba con las personas que se quedaban aquí cuando yo moría.

—Las personas… —Trunks dio un rápido parpadeo—. Suelen entristecer cuando eso pasa.

—Hum, —Goku bajo de un salto de la silla, su mirada negra y honesta se fijó en Trunks con intensidad—, ¿quieres pastel?, Milk hizo bastante.

—Eh… —Trunks lo observó con sorpresa ante el repentino cambio de conversación.

—Te doy si prometes cuidarla hasta que regrese.

—¿Qué?, —Trunks miró alrededor, lo único que había ahí era un juguete que algún niño había dejado tirado, una muñeca de trapo de esas que anteriormente su hermana solía jugar—, ¿la muñeca? —Goku sonrió ampliamente, casi como un sol y sacudió la negra cabeza en señal de afirmación, luego se fue correteando con las manos al aire, tan libre como si nunca hubiesen tenido esa extraña conversación.

 **Goku dijo que nunca había pensado en lo que pasaba con las personas cuando él moría.**

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que él nunca regresaría excepto Pan y Vegeta, Trunks se sintió idiota cuando por fin lo entendió, su padre y Goku habían sido tanto amigos como enemigos toda la vida, su relación era extraña, pero increíblemente unida, además su padre era inteligente, el rey de los saiyajin, era lógico que alguien como él hubiera comprendido que cuando Goku se perdía montado en un dragón era porque no iba a regresar.

Para su desgracia Pan también lo había entendido y en el caso de ella solo había hecho falta el insondable amor que le tenía a su abuelo, el mismo que había sido su compañero de juegos, su hermano menor y su padre. A Pan le habían quitado todo eso al mismo tiempo y habían pasado días enteros para que alguien se diera cuenta que había dejado de ser una chiquilla escandalosa y ahora caminaba descalza por la orilla de la playa durante la noche, como si observar la luna le pudiera hacer olvidar un poco el dolor.

 _Te doy si prometes cuidarla hasta que regrese._

Y solo hasta que entendió que se había vendido por un pedazo de pastel (porque así era Goku y él era capaz de hacer pactos tan importantes por un postre muy rico) pudo entender que dentro de su corazón había crecido un sentimiento y una espina que lo atormentaban así como lo consolaban a partes iguales.

Goku había muerto, o quizás no, no estaba seguro, pero el caso es que no regresaría, Pan ya no despertaría en sus brazos, ya no escaparía con él a comer dulces, ya no lo golpearía haciéndose la ofendida para después sonreírle, ya no sería la persona más importante de su mundo y entonces él, Trunks, ya no estaría ahí viendo todo como un incómodo espectador que no formaba parte importante del grupo.

No podía evitarlo, su padre nunca había sido amable, mucho menos le había dado muestras de amor, su madre era una mujer práctica, le había enseñado de números, ciencia y audacia, nada que tuviera que ver con abrazos o besos, su hermana le había dado el sentimiento de cariño que dan los niños pequeños por poco tiempo, un destello casi fugaz.

Y ahora lo sabía, él anhelaba risas brillantes, abrazos sin razón, alguien que lo amara a él, solo a él, anhelaba que Pan lo viera como si fuera todo, que confiara en él como si fuera el hombre más fuerte del mundo, que fuera su risa y su dolor de cabeza. No estaba seguro si había connotaciones románticas en sus sentimientos, Pan era una adolescente y hasta hacía muy poco aún era una niña caprichosa, solo la desaparición de Goku la había envuelto en una melancolía que le había otorgado madurez y una triste belleza.

¿Amarla como se ama a una mujer?, no, no estaba seguro que fuera eso, quería monopolizarla y eso no era lo que se buscaba en un amante, no que él fuera muy ducho en esos temas de cualquier manera.

 _Te doy si prometes cuidarla hasta que regrese._

Goku había dicho que regresaría y que él tenía que cuidar de su muñeca hasta ese entonces, Trunks quería que regresara porque era un hombre tan honesto que se le terminaba queriendo sí o sí y porque había dejado un hueco negro en el corazón de todos.

Pero nadie había dicho que no podía intentar cambiar los sentimientos de la muñeca en cuestión durante ese tiempo…

—¡Pan! —La llamó en una noche de mar picado, caminando por la arena con sus tenis deportivos, el viento haciendo que su camisa revoloteara a su alrededor—. ¡Pan!

—¿Qué? —Con sorpresa la encontró acurrucada en una roca, llevaba los pantalones vaqueros de siempre, pero el cabello negro le corría mojado por un hombro, la blusa se pegaba a su piel empapada.

—¿Te has metido al agua con ropa? —Sin quererlo su voz fue la misma con la que los regañaba siempre que hacían travesuras durante sus aventuras por las esferas del dragón.

—Desde que nací nunca me he enfermado. —Pan contestó con simpleza, una respuesta propia de un Son.

—De todas maneras… —Trunks no supo que decir y se dejó caer a su lado—. Sé que lo extrañas…

—Hum… —Pan se abrazó las rodillas, cuando Goku había estado a su lado nunca la había visto así de triste, no la había visto triste en realidad.

—Pero el señor Goku se pondrá triste también si su muñeca esta triste, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes…? —Pan enrojeció escandalosamente, Trunks fue consciente de que en realidad ese era un mote que Goku usaba para con ella, uno que nadie más que ellos dos conocía… bueno, que ellos tres.

—Él me dijo que cuidara de su muñeca. —Se sintió medio tonto al decirlo.

—Yo no… —Pan se puso roja de pura vergüenza—. No necesito que nadie me cuide, no es como si fuera una muñeca de verdad, a-además él era mi abuelito pero…

—Pero él me dijo a mí… —Trunks en realidad habló para sí mismo, asimilándolo, no se lo había pedido a Gohan que era su padre ni a Goten que era su otro hijo, se lo había pedido a él, le había compartido un lazo que nadie más conocía solo a él, le había otorgado, por alguna razón incomprensible, el cuidado de su muñeca, la persona más importante de su mundo.

—No tienes que tomar tan en serio a mi abuelito. —Pan negó con las manos, los ojos bien abiertos y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Ciertamente nunca podré ser como tu abuelo, además nadie podría ser como él, —Trunks la sujetó del brazo y para gran horror de la jovencita se la sentó en las piernas casi con la facilidad con la que hubiera cargado a un bebe—, pero puedo hacer de ti mi muñeca, no será difícil.

—¿Qué-que? —Pan tartamudeó, Trunks sintió su ki vibrar asustado, pero también notó algo, un sutil desbalance, la excitación de un adolescente ante lo desconocido. Recordó a su padre mirándolo fijamente cuando dijo que no quería nietos (pero que en realidad si los quería porque era imposible que fuera honesto con sus sentimientos) y luego lo recordó acariciando al descuido el cabello de aquella chica.

Porque aún no sabía si la quería de esa manera o si sentía algo más _carnal_ al tenerla así, entre sus brazos, aun húmeda por el agua salada, pero no importaba, porque ella aún era casi una niña y Goku había dicho que la cuidara hasta que él regresara y eso sería mucho tiempo.

—Quiero decir que me dejes cuidar de ti como una muñeca.

—Para tu información… —Pan se estremeció—. A mis muñecas no les fue muy bien que digamos cuando jugaba con ellas. —Trunks soltó una carcajada, fue tan espontanea que el ambiente se volvió líquido, como si pudieran volver a respirar.

—Bueno, yo era más cuidadoso con mis juguetes.

—Yo no soy un juguete… —Pan puso morros, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Trunks la vio ladeando la cabeza, si Goku hubiese estado ahí la hubiera apoyado ruidosamente, pero Goku ya no estaba y ahora solo sabía que tenía a una chica sentada sobre las piernas y que curiosamente su abuelo había estado de acuerdo con eso.

—No. —Pegó la nariz contra su cabello y Pan volvió a ponerse rígida, no podía asustarla, no debía asustarla, ya lo había notado antes que cuando se acercaba mucho a ella terminaba por fastidiarla o asustarla, irremediablemente terminaba siendo arrojado de su lado de una u otra forma—. Pero vas a dejarme cuidar de ti, ¿verdad? —Antes de que ella pudiera negarse se levantó tomándola de la cintura como a un niño pequeño y la meneó de arriba abajo en el aire—. Aunque no lo necesites.

—Que… que tonto… —Pan desvió la mirada, pero Trunks pudo notar que se había conmovido y quería evitar que la viera, casi el gesto de Goku cuando se avergonzaba y cerraba los ojos o desviaba la mirada rascándose la nuca.

—Quizás. —Trunks le sonrió cerrando los ojos y luego la cargó bajo su brazo como a un vulgar costal de papas, Pan chilló algo de que la bajara y que se las vería con ella y "¡Suéltame Trunks!", pero estaba bien, porque era mayor y más fuerte y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo era joven y con unos poderes que aún no despertaban del todo.

Iba a ser su muñeca, sería su muñeca y ninguno de los dos estaría solo nunca más, mientras Pan gimoteaba amenazas y se debatía en sus brazos Trunks miró al cielo y supo que, donde quiera que estuviera Goku, le estaría sonriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Tengo tantos fics sin acabar en mi computadora que en cuanto me doy tiempo voy sacándolos de a pataditas poco a poco, en esta ocasión le toco a Trunks y a Pan porque como se viene la euforia de Dragon Ball Super fui una víctima más de los medios (tan voluble), me muero de ansiedad por ver que es lo que nos depara esta nueva serie y espero de todo corazón que Pan este ahí en cualquier versión que se les antoje a los productores.

Un beso y gracias por leer.

 _08/06/2015 Lunes (Benditas vacaciones)_


End file.
